


Admission

by orphan_account



Series: The Avengers AUs [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Natasha Romanov, Love Confessions, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Mutual Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha were always more than friends. However Natasha begins to date Bruce leaving Clint heart broken. Determined to move on, Clint finds a new girlfriend in the form of Darcy Lewis. Natasha begins to feel jealous as in her heart she always had a monopoly over the archer. Will these two ever admit their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission

Natasha Romanov always thought she was above feelings like jealousy. She was after all crafted to be an emotionless assassin. Only few things could rattle her and scare her. Right now she was witnessing one of those things.

Darcy Lewis was kissing Clint Barton, and it was driving Natasha crazy.

She knew it shouldn't bother her. She had a boyfriend after all.

Bruce and her had started going out after the fall of SHIELD. Natasha always knew that the scientist had a small crush on her. She thought he was a nice man after getting to know him. So when he asked her out she had said yes.

So she did not understand why it bothered her that Clint had gotten himself a girlfriend, who just happens to be her friend.

She should be happy that Clint has found someone.

But instead she is filled with jealousy.

She hates herself a little. She can't be happy for him.

But he has been happy for her.

It makes her think of how big his heart really is and his capacity to love is massive.

Natasha knows she feels she has some sort of claim over Clint. But that is because he has been with her through everything.

Natasha doesn't like that Clint's love is directed towards someone else now.

But he is happy, so she will try to be happy for him.


End file.
